Prim's room
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: Oneshot. Everlark. Katniss decides she wants to clean out Prim's old room, which has not been touched for 5 years.


**I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN 2 EVERLARK ONESHOTS TODAY BUT WHY NOT HAVE ANOTHER**

**Oh, I don't own Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick would be aliVE.**

"I want to clean out Prim's room." She declared, one day.

"Okay." I agreed, "Are you sure, Katniss?"

"I'm sure." She muttered, looking down towards the ground.

"Okay." I said again, standing up suddenly.

I wasn't sure what had brought this on. Prim's room had not been touched since before the bombing on 12. Even after I moved in with Katniss, she had never mentioned it, and I had never been stupid enough to bring up the subject of her Little Sister.

"Let's go."

She gripped my hand, and headed up the stairs. She was scared, I could tell, but also a little excited, I think, to be finally ready enough to do this.

She wasn't ready.

As soon as she opened the door, she flung herself onto me and cried, and cried and cried.

The room was exactly how Prim had left it. The pale blue bedsheets were slightly crumpled, and the matching curtains wide open. There was a bookshelf, with a few books missing, which she probably took to 13 with her. There were stuffed bears, and a cat bed, some bottles of medicine, a diary.

A diary.

Katniss walked over, slowly, still not letting go of my hand, and picked it up.

"Katniss, are you sure she'd want you-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Well, it doesn't matter if she wanted it or not, does it? Because she's _dead, she's dead and she's not coming back Peeta. _ She is _never going to set foot in here again, so I can read her diary if I bloody well want to."_

"I'm sorry Katniss."

She sighed. "Don't be."

And then, a second later, "Peeta."

"Hm?"

"Come read this."

_24__th__ August._

_Nobody knows what is happening. Katniss shot the Arena and the screens went blank. The peacekeepers shoved us all into our homes. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do. I hope Katniss is okay. I hope Peeta is okay, too. He's better for Katniss than Gale ever was. I don't know if she realises it herself. But even if she choses Gale, which I seriously doubt she will, I hope Peeta will still bake me that walnut and fruit bread, it truly is very nice._

I smiled a little, but I did not laugh. Perhaps, I would have, another time.

_And what about the others? Finnick and Johanna? They seemed quite nice, really. Even though Finnick is a terrible show off and Johanna is awfully bold. But Katniss seems to trust them._

_Mum is scared too. She thinks they have taken Katniss to the Capitol. I think she said something about losing him again. I think she is talking about dad. I don't want to think about dad._

_Somebody is knocking at our door. I thought it might be a peacekeeper, but it is only Gale. I am leaving now, because something is not right._

_-Primrose xox_

"She signed it Primrose." Katniss whispers.

"What's so bad about that?" I reply, before realising I sound rude. I hope she didn't notice.

"Nobody ever called her Primrose, except… except dad."

"Oh."

I cannot think of anything else to say.

Katniss flicks back in the diary. I think she is looking to a happier time. When we thought the games were finally over, that our names wouldn't be called in the 75th reaping. Of course, this was not a happy time, but back then, it felt like bliss.

I hear Katniss laugh softly amongst her tears.

"I think… I think she had a bit of a crush on you Peeta." She laughs.

"What?"

"Read."

_15__th__ February_

_I am seeing more and more of Peeta these days! He is very kind to me and always brings me cookies. I wish I could say that Katniss was kind to him, but nowadays she is not really kind to anybody except for me. I think she is trying to sort out her feelings for him. I think she loves him. But she's too scared to admit. Well, if she doesn't want him, I'll have him!_

_Oh gosh, I can't believe I just said that. Uuuugh. I do NOT have a crush on my sister's love! Truthfully, yes, he is very handsome, and very kind, but no. It is wrong._

_Ew._

_I am leaving now to wash my mouth out with soap._

_Sorry Peeta! If you're reading this. Which you aren't._

Ironic.

_-Primrose xox_

"Well, she wasn't wrong." Katniss jokes.

I can see she is trying to be brave, and funny, in the middle of all this sadness, but it is not working.

I can see her eyes turning wet, so I pull her close to me.

She sobs.

"I could've saved her. I could've run into the rubble, I could've told her to run!"

"Shhh, Katniss, you couldn't, you didn't know the next parachutes were about to blow."

"I could have. I could have, I could have. She's dead. She's dead and it's all my fault."

"It's not."

She takes a deep breath and cries some more.

"Peeta, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so selfish."

"Selfish? Katniss, when have you ever been-"

"Your whole family are dead." She sniffed, "And I am wasting your time by mourning my sister who died 5 years ago, and I still have a mother. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Katniss. I was never close with them anyway."

"They were still your family."

I don't reply.

"Prim was right." She says.

"About what?"

"About me loving you. Back then."

"I-I know you didn't at first, that's okay-"

"I did, though, Peeta, but I was so scared, so scared, about what admitting it would bring. It would bring marriage and children and then they would be entered into the games and they would've _died._ But I guess all that happened anyway, except the Games part."

"And the children part." I say, into her hair.

"Nah," She smiles, looking up at me, "That bit'll be true in about 7 months."

**Review guys :D**


End file.
